Rolling Girl
by The Emptiness
Summary: Maka es una chica que posee una gran pena...el maltrato de su papa...ella ya esta en su limite y toma una decicion que la quiere llevar a la muerte pero Soul su mejor "amigo" la quiere ayudar...Songfic Vocalid...pesimo summary! entren :3


**Oliitas~~ weno aqui voy io otra vez :3 **

**pero esta es un song fic...es de Vocaloid...alguna vez han oido los "NICO NICO CHORUS"?...weno esta cancion la cantan ellos^^**

**.com/watch?v=9gJ1prYeMMU**

**ai ta el video la cancion se llama " ROLLING GIRL" y original de Hatsune miku...pero me gusta mas haci...**

**heeeee...muchopueden entender el video de ptra manera...pero yo lo entendi asi...ademas quiero dar las gracias a los rewievs de "Procediemiento para llegar a un mutuo acuerdo" y "Paranoia" XD  
**

**IIEM SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENCE...ustedes ia lo saben :3**

**PD: la cancion la puse traducida porque nme parecio mas conveniente haci XD  
**

* * *

**Rolling Girl**

**Nico Nico Chorus **_**Vocaloid**_

Una chica peli-ceniza se encontraba en posición fetal sobre su cama aguantando tanto el dolor físico y emocional que tenia...los moretones y rasguños le dolían Maka se preguntaba por que a ella le pasaba esto?¿que había echo para merecer que la maltratara de esta manera?

La puerta comenzó a abrirse sacándola de sus pensamientos...la figura que tenia en frente era alta de pelo rojizo y unos ojos celestes. Maka tembló de miedo ante la figura de su padre...

**La chica solitaria siempre esta en sueños**

**Estos nunca se harán realidad**

**Hay mucho ruido en su diminuta cabeza**

**Y le perturba, y le perturba**

-Maka...-dijo Spirit en un susurro- p-perdóname te lo ruego- dicho esto se lanzo ante el cuerpo adolorido de su hija a llorar mientras esta lo acurrucaba en sus brazos y también lloraba junto a el...por el echo de no ser capaz de defenderse ante el maltrato que le hacia el...por no ser capaz de decirle que le duele mucho y que lo odia por tratarla mal...

-No te preocupes papa...yo se que no lo hiciste intencionalmente...y no tengo por que perdonarte ya que yo soy tu hija y soy toda tuya tu sabes lo que haces conmigo- respondí esbozando una sonrisa falsa-

"**No hay problema" las palabras salen ligeramente**

**¿Perdí las palabras que tenia que decir?**

**Es un error, que es un error**

**Si acabo ser parte de otro rompecabezas**

**Estoy sola de nuevo**

Era ya de mañana y sentí que tocaban el timbre pero hoy no iré a la escuela estoy demasiado golpeada para aparecerme por allí...la ultima vez que me aparecí en estas condiciones Marie-sensei denuncio a mi papa a los policías y una vez que llego me tuvieron que llevar al hospital inconsciente por que según el me _había_ caído de las escaleras cuando en realidad el había pateado muchas veces mi cabeza...

-Maka...-Era Soul supongo que los chicos me habían venido a buscar para irnos al Shibbusen – Estas...estas enferma? –pregunto-

-eh...si me resfrié y amanecí con un poco de fi-

-mentirosa-me interrumpió abriendo la puerta y mostrando sus ojos rojos brillantes de ira ante tal deplorable estado de mi cuerpo...

-S-soul!-grite alarmada-no entres así mira que podía haber estado desnuda y además no me interrumpas en lo que te digo

-Fue el no?...-siseo con mucho odio- el maldito de tu padre te volvió a golpear

-S-soul! No l-le digas así...además ayer...

-Ayer que! Dime te caíste? o te atropellaron? O quizás...

No lo deje terminar por que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas el al darse cuenta de aquello se acerco a mi y me abrazo mientras mojaba su chaqueta del colegio

-Maka...esto no es Cool tu no te mereces sufrir por esto...

**Una vez más, una vez más**

**Estaré de nuevo sola hoy**

**Y la chica dice, y la chica dice**

**Todas estas palabras están contaminadas**

Mire a los chicos por la ventana como se iban y miraban preocupado a Soul quien había salido muy mal dejándome aquí sola a merced de mi papa...me volví a recostar sobre mi cama mirándome el techo seguramente Tsubaki le preguntaría por mi y el le respondería la mentira que le dije por si los demás preguntaban nadie le creería...se irían a la escuela donde estaré ausente por tres días y Marie-sensei preocupada estará...tratara de contactarse conmigo pero mi padre no la dejaría...mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas...

-Neee...mama...vez yo soy muy fuerte...-dije temblando- yo...yo si voy a resistir lo que tu no pudiste hacer...

**¿Estas lista?**

**(Todavía no)**

**El futuro en paz esta muy lejos de mi**

**Y corto mi respiración...**

**Ahora**

Han pasado ya tres días...las cicatrices en mi cara las puedo cubrir con base ya que tengo 17 y es normal el maquillaje en esta edad...el pelo suelto tapara los moretones en mi cuello de cuando mi padre trato de asfixiarme y las medias largas los cortes y rasguños que me hizo al arrastrándome por la casa...comencé a ensayar mi sonrisa falsa y a crear una disculpa para la sensei...la verdad ya nadie me cree ya que asta mis ojos mienten...estoy tan vacía y aun así sonrío a pesar de que mis ojos demuestran lo contrario...

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para preparar el desayuno ya que no quería que mi padre me retara o me hiciera cualquier otra cosa ya que quería ir a la escuela no voy hace tres días y quiero descansar

-Papa! El desayuno esta listo-grite

-ya voy Makita~-respondió y justo toco el timbre mientras el bajaba

-no vas a desayunar?- me pregunto-

-mmm...no es que no tengo hambre-respondí riéndome-ha! Si hoy llegare mas tarde por que tengo que hacer un trabajo pendiente

-ok!...

Me dirigí al sillón de la entrada y cogi mi mochila me puse los zapatos y abrí la puerta ahí estaba Soul mi mejor amigo esperándome...

-Lista para ir a la escuela?...-pregunto

-si!- me limite a decirle con emoción

**La chica solitaria había llegado a su límite**

**No podía alcanzar aquellos colores tan lejanos**

**La acumulación de dolor**

**Le revuelve todo, le revuelve todo**

Venia ya de vuelta a la casa acompañada por Soul ya que dijo que era peligroso que una chica anduviera a estas horas sola...eran ya las 9:00 de la noche y Soul me dirigió a un parque que había cerca de mi casa según el para decirme algo importante

-Maka...tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga no?-pregunto

-si dije yo-aunque aquella afirmación me dolía

-y que también te protegería por todo y de todo aquel que te hiciera daño

-si-afirme yo con la cabeza...

-pues te amo...-me dijo dejándome sorprendida ante su afirmación...

-Y-yo también te amo...-dije mientras el se acercaba para darme un beso...

-MAKA!...-escuche a la lejanía la voz de mi padre

-l-lo siento Soul...-le dije mirando hacia atrás pero me tengo que ir y Salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa

"**No hay problema" las palabras salen ligeramente**

**Perdí las palabras que tenia que decir?**

**Que puede hacer ella para actuar bien**

**No importa cuando no le duela a nadie mis errores**

**La pendiente solo me tienta a caer a mí de nuevo**

Mi padre me agarro del pelo y me golpeo contra la pared produciendo que me comenzara a sangrar mi cabeza

-QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO QUE VI? HE!...-grito muy enojado mientras me tomaba y me hacia mirarlo...

-lo siento...-respondió yo con mucho miedo-lo siento mucho...pero por favor no me golpees dije llorando...

-QUE NO TE GOLPEE...-dijo mientras se alejaba y se volteaba para sacar impulso y golpearme la cara con un puño haciéndome caer al piso mientras mi boca y mi nariz sangraba

-TU ERES MIA...-siseo furioso- NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A EL ME OISTE?...-

-si –si dije llorando

-SI QUE?...-volvió a preguntar

-si papa!...-le respondí fuerte y claro

**Una vez más, una vez más**

**Por favor déjame caer otra vez**

**Y la chica dice, y la chica dice**

**Todas estas palabras están contaminadas**

Estaba gimoteando mientras le servia la comida...me había curado la cabeza con unas vendas y la boca aun me seguía corriendo un poquito de sangre

-Esta mala!...-es que no sabes hacer nada bien!...-me pregunto enojado-

-Lo siento...-respondí

-Lo siento...lo siento...-dijo burlándose-deja ya de repetir esa mierda!

-lo sien- me copio del pelo y me tiro de cara al piso

-TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE DECIR ESO!...-grito mientras me pateaba el estomago y yo le murmabara lo siento y le pedía que detuviera

Me dejo tirada en el piso golpeada y ensangrentada...estuve llorando toda la noche en ese frío piso y me mantuve en el mismo lugar y posición asta el otro día hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta y al ver que nadie salía se abrió y dejo la imagen de Marie-sensei Stein Hakasen y Soul quienes al verme en estado tan deplorable se dirigieron a ayudarme

Soul me tomo de los brazos mientras que Marie-sensei lloraba y murmuraba _maldito bastardo_ en tanto yo me encontraba ida...mis ojos lagrimeaban pero ya no me dolía

Stein hakasen fue a buscar a mi papa y Soul me había dejado en un sillón mientras me curaba la cabeza, la cara, los brazos, las piernas todo...pero había algo que no podía hacer sanar ese era mi corazón...

**Estas lista?**

**(Solo un poco mas)**

**Pronto serás capaz de ver algo**

**Y corto mi respiración...**

**Ahora**

Mi padre apareció en el umbral de la puerta e la cocina haciendo que se me cortara la respiración lo mire tenia claros signos de que no durmió...me miro repasándome de arriba hacia abajó y empezó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba...mi pulso empezó a acelerar Marie-sensei se dio cuenta de esto y me copio de las manos...

-Maka...-susurro-papa lo siente mucho...de verdad

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente sabia que estaba mintiendo...que le gustaba hacerme sufrir de esta manera...aquellas palabras tan horrendas que me dice después de golpearme siempre se repite lo mismo...pero...no le diré nada yo puedo aguantar..._yo puedo sufrir para ser fuerte_

-N-no hay problema papa...yo se que no lo quisis-

-MAKA! YA BASTA!- ese grito retumbo el living era Soul- siempre estas disculpándole...siempre agunatndo que te golpeé...ES QUE NO ESTAS CANSADA? ES QUE YA NO TE BASTA CON LO QUE AS SUFRIDO YA!-grito exaltado

Un sonoro lloriqueo salio de mi garganta dándole la razón a lo dicho por Soul lo que no fui capaz de decir y que calle por 7 años...7 años de sufrimiento...Marie-sensei me abrazo mientras me decía que todo iba a estar bien...

**Una vez más, una vez más**

**Estaré de nuevo sola hoy**

**Y la chica dice, y la chica dice**

**Yo me río ante las palabras contaminadas**

Han paso ya tres semanas desde que Marie-sensei me acogió en su casa...todo era tan lindo y digo _era_ por que mi padre logro que las autoridades le dieran mi tutoría a el devolviéndome a la casa hace una semana y todos esto había echo que mi vida fuera literalmente una mierda...apenas llegue hace una semana y el ya me había golpeado mucho mas fuerte que otras veces todos los días...las lagrimas anegan mis ojos escucho los gritos de Soul de Marie de Stein de Tsubaki de todos pidiéndome que me valla que abandone este lugar...pero no puedo...por que tengo miedo...y mi padre igual me traería de vuelta hiciera lo que hiciera...yo ya estoy a mi limite llevo meditándolo días...yo quiero parar con este martirio...quiero que mi reloj se detenga...no quiero respirar...no quiero hacer nada solo morir..._solo quiero morir..._

**Estas lista?**

**(Ya es suficiente)**

**Debes de estar enferma y cansada de esto**

**Ahora yo puedo**

**Respirar...**

Febrero de este año...estoy aquí lista para dar acción a mi decisión final...mi cuerpo ya no resiste mas estoy muriéndome lentamente...el viento revuelve mi pelo despeinado y mis ropas ensangrentadas...me paro en el respaldo de un edificio bien alto miro hacia el cielo y levanto mis manos para poder alcanzar esas hermosas estrellas...me escape de casa hace horas mi padre y los demás salieron en mi búsqueda...Spirit estuvo a punto de atraparme pero las autoridades se lo llevaron detenido por maltrato...pero aun así estoy intranquila por que yo ya no quiero sufrir y yo se que en este mundo lo único que are es eso nada mas

Camine hacia la orilla del edificio...cerrando mis ojos me permití escuchar los pájaros en la lejanía...suspire y me lance...

Estaba cayendo cuando siento unas manos fuertes que me cogen y me vuelven a subir...

-ESTAS LOCA O QUE?- escuche la voz de Soul sujetándome de los hombros-ES QUE ACASO CREES QUE TUS PROBLEMAS SE SOLUCIONARAN CON EL SIUCIDIO!...-grito para luego abrazarme...

Sentí que abrieron la puerta de la azotea y gritaban mi nombre...pero yo estaba abstraída en el abrazo de Soul que no se lo había correspondido...

-se que tienes que estar cansada de esto...pero...te lo prometo Maka esto ya termino...ya no vas a sufrir nunca mas-susurro

Abrí los ojos mientras que Soul hacia mucho mas fuerte su agarre y yo lentamente subía mis brazos a su cuello y lo estrechaba mis ojos se humedecían y comencé a llorar pero no como antes que lloraba de dolor de desesperación, impotencia, rabia ahora no...Ahora era diferente...era de alegría...

-Soul...-el me puso atención a lo que decía-...gacias...ahora si puedo llorar pero de felicidad..-dije entre gimoteos- en verdad gracias...-dije y me escondí en su hombro para por fin llorar y dejar que mi corazón pudiera sanar...

**Fin...**

**

* * *

**

**Me queo un poco...jodio no?...no se que pasaba por mi mente pero ai ta...**

**Rewiev?**


End file.
